Pancrazio Cullen
'''Pancrazio '''is the biological son of Aro and Sophia Moretti . He was adopted into the Cullen family in Renesmee's Teenage Story . Pancrazio is married to Chantelle Cullen and they took over as leaders of the Volturi in 2051 after the death of their granddaughter Allesandra . Name His name is pronounce Pan-crats-io in Italian. However living in America so long and with the Cullens he also answers to 'pan-cra-zio' His nickname is Zio but only by family. He is referred to mostly by his guard as master or Zio. He tries to keep a very familial relationship with everyone working for him however they have respect for him and have even referred to him as 'Re' (Italian for king) in the past. Personality and Description Pancrazio was forced to grow up very quickly even more than a regular hybrid. He never really had a childhood until he was adopted by the Cullen's at a few years old. He was taught very early on how to be a leader and how the Volturi worked, he was trained and conditioned into using his ability for his fathers gain he also drank human blood until middle childhood. After he started living with the Cullen's he began to soften, he began to lose his hard exterior, he bonded with Bella, Chantelle and Jasper very quickly. Quickly followed by Esme, Alice and Emmett. He was raised and taught by the Cullen's, specifically Jasper, gaining their values and morals. This along with the things his father taught him as a child has shaped him into being the leader he is today. He is shown to have some anger issues, issues Chantelle attributes to his genetics and being the son of Aro. Zio fights against this as much as he can but now hes taken his fathers place as the head of the Volturi he has begun to accept and embrace it to make him a stronger person. Ability Pancrazio's ability consists of being able to sense the power of abilities around him, as a child this was uncontrollable, when Pancrazio sensed Bella coming into his room he woke up. As he aged he has it under more control. He can also destroy the abilities he can sense. Seemingly from any species. The abilities he takes away affect him as he takes them, depending on how powerful they are they can hurt him as he takes them away. He can not return an ability he takes, only his daughter Sophia can do that. Early History Pancrazio was born and taken from Sophia letting her die. He was raised by Aro and his wife. Zio mentions that Sulpicia is the only person in the guard that showed him any affection. The first time he was hugged was by Bella. He was trained and taught from an early age how to be Aro's heir and this was all he ever knew until meeting the Cullen's. Renesmee's Teenage Story Pancrazio meets the Cullen's in this story and its the first story we meet him too. He is revealed after Aro makes a visit to Washington to make an alliance using Zio. He intended for him to be married off to either Renesmee or Chantelle. After both denied the offer and the Cullen's taunt Aro he commands Zio to destroy Bella's shield. As Zio uses his ability on Bella his humanity kicks in and holds back enough not to kill Bella. He sees her on the floor with her family and the sheer panic on their faces makes him realise how much she is loved by the people surrounding her, this makes him want to protect her not hurt her. He is badly injured after Eddie Cullen knocks him back with his shield. Next time we see him is when he goes to visit the Cullen's without his father knowing and apologises. This sparks a foundation of trust between him and the Cullen's that eventually saves his life at The Fall of the Volturi. The Cullen's offer Pancrazio a place with them before the battle and he accepts, not wanting to hurt this family he had seen fight for each other so hard. Aro names him a traitor and the battle begins. At the end Bella offers Zio a home with them and the Cullen's which eventually he accepts. He returns with the Cullen's to meet everyone else and attaches himself onto Bella for a while. Renesmee's Forever During this story Pancrazio grows up, having an obvious and permanent crush on Chantelle from only a few weeks after he got there. He is shown to be taught and mentored by Jasper and that he greatly enjoys Alice's company and her infectious personality. As a child and growing up he is shown extremely protective of the Cullen's especially Chantelle when it came to her vampire boyfriend. When hes physically a teenager and caught up with Chantelle it doesn't take long for them to start a relationship. In the epilogue it is revealed that he marries Chantelle and they have a daughter, Sophia, whom he named after his mother. Forever After This story shows how he fathers his daughter Sophia and eventually Matthew. It shows the strength of Chantelle and Zio's relationship when Matthew is abducted and their memories wiped. He is the first to believe her that they had a son together and make sure they find him. Zio is horrified to find his son on the throne of the new Volturi that had been gradually rising in power in the shadows. He eventually accepts his son as the leader of the Volturi but deep down he knows its supposed to be him and feels like he let down his son. Living in Paradise Pancrazio is mentioned various times throughout this story although he doesn't appear. Forever Legends Pancrazio appears as the leader of the Volturi being ran in Chicago. He is shown making important decisions and protecting the Cullen Family. This story also shows how much he relies on Esther and his guard members. Relationships Sophia Moretti (mother) Sophia was Zio's birth mother. He loved her very much and her absence affected him greatly as a child. He eventually moved on and stopped wondering about her when he received a letter that was hidden in her cell at Volterra. He loved her very much and named his only daughter after her. Aro (father) Aro was Zio's father, he was never a true father and didn't often show his love or affection to Zio. He trained him to be exactly like him until his death. Chantelle Cullen (wife and soulmate) Zio was fascinated with Chantelle the moment he met her. He grew to love her very quickly and that eventually turned into protectiveness and loyalty. They bonded over the loss of their mothers, being adopted and being the 'youngest' Cullen's. The pair became involved just before Zio became fully grown. They are soulmates and have always stood by each other. Even after they lost their son, Zio was the first to believe Chantelle was telling the truth (along with Renesmee.) Chantelle even followed him to Italy and accepted him as the new leader after their son lost his daughter. She supported him through everything and she often helps him control people he needs. Jasper Cullen (adoptive father) Jasper taught Zio everything he knows. He helped him overcome anger and lessons taught by Aro and helped him become a good man and a true Cullen. Jasper was everything to Zio growing up and he adored him. He began calling him his father when he was grown up as he truly appreciated what he did for him as a child. Matthew Cullen (son and co-leader) Although he wasn't involved in his sons upbringing he loved him immensely. Enough to feel extreme guilt when finding out he had been running the Volturi because Zio wouldn't. After the death of his granddaughter Zio took over Matthew's job and officially became the one thing he didn't want to be, his father, to protect his son. The Cullens (adoptive family) The Cullen's adopted Zio as a child after the death of Aro. Although at the start everything about them was strange to Zio he quickly began to love each and everyone. Having a unique relationship with each. Trivia He has a counter part who is one of the main characters of Dynasty. Appearances and Chapter POVs Category:Cullens Category:Volturi Category:Generation 3 Category:BNC Category:Complete Category:Hybrids (family)